


Be There And Stay With Me.

by rakurai8



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 原作補完系, 只有曖昧, 沒有確實交往, 需配合原作食用
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakurai8/pseuds/rakurai8
Summary: 主Victor視角原作補完向小說本一、Bug有、私設有二、本作是腦洞大開的成果（OOC有）三、暖昧向、告白或明確示愛都沒有四、劇情由原作第一話至第七話為止五、因為是補完向的小說本，請配合原作食用
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 2





	1. 第一滑走

**Author's Note:**

> 這是在2017年1月於台灣印刷出版且完售的同人小說，因為希望購入本子以外的朋友們也可以讀讀我寫的腦洞aka故事，所以在不少地方也張貼了這一個作品。  
> 這也是我第一張貼在AO3上的作品，希望各位也會喜歡我的這個創作！
> 
> 歡迎到噗浪上跟我聯絡(id:kishitani_shira)  
> 喜歡這小說的話也請給我kudos  
> 或是到ko-fi上給我一杯咖啡(ko-fi.com/kishitanishira)  
> 亦可以送我LikeCoin(button.like.co/rakurai8/)

二十七歲。

雖然以一般社會人士來說仍然是年輕力壯的年齡，但對於現役運動員來說這個年紀卻已步入引退的倒數階段。

躺在聖彼得堡家裡那張舒適的沙發上，Victor Nikiforov將頭枕在寶貝寵物犬的身上，拿著智能電話隨意地瀏覽著接下來的花式滑冰大獎賽總決賽中會遇上的對手的資料。

雖然已經在花式滑冰大獎賽上奪得了四連霸的殊榮、近五年來都沒有任何選手可以挑戰得到自己的權威，但Victor從不掉以輕心，任何該做的準備都會全力以赴。因為這是自己所鐘愛一生的滑冰運動，也是對於每一位挑戰世界冠軍的對手的尊重。可是長久下來，卻衍生出另一種壓力——再也無法單單因勝出而感到愉快。

當然獲獎過多到麻目並非最近才發生的事情，畢竟自青少年軍的時代起，Victor就已經纍次以歷史高分贏得過世界冠軍。但在兩、三年以前，每一次比賽時他仍然會感到一定程度的緊張、和其他選手在滑冰場上擦身而過的時候依然會覺得滿有對決的感覺。但當最初和自己同期出道的選手們相繼淡出比賽舞台、眼看著年紀比自己小的新生代選手們每每被自己以懸殊的差距被壓在身後，儘管依然享受每一次的滑冰，Victor卻漸漸地無法再享受每一場的比賽了。

這麼下去真的沒問題嗎？

暗暗地打探過教練的意見，就只換來「你是俄羅斯的英雄」這類的感想，於是Victor為了國家的榮譽就繼續參賽下去——反正只要能夠站在最心愛的冰場上，為了什麼而戰其實都不太重要。另一方面也抱著協助培育新世代選手的心態，開始了嘗試指導同門的師弟妹們。在跟這些年輕選手相處間，Victor總能重新獲得新的靈感，於是在那以後又多參加了兩三屆的賽季。直到了二十七歲的現在，有關自己引退的問題再次漸漸浮現起來。

「Yuuri Katsuki？好像這是第一次看見他出戰總決賽啊。」看見了這位名字跟自家的超新星幾乎一樣的日本選手的名字，Victor微笑了起來。沒有什麼比起有新選手能站上世界級舞台更讓人愉快的了，雖然Yuuri已經23歲、是現世代的選手。Victor首次仔細地研究起了這位首次同台對決的選手的資料，還特別翻開了視頻分享程式搜尋起對方的過往表演片段。

「嗯……」看過了這個Yuuri在數個大小賽事裡的視頻，整理出些許心得的Victor挑了挑眉便退出了程式。他看得出Yuuri是一位擁有才華的選手，但是每逢遇上比較大型的賽事都會發揮不了原有的水準。「所以現在才首次參加決賽啊……要是能夠遇上一位能夠給予他強大信心的教練的話，應該可以提早一兩年參戰決賽吧。」

花了三秒為了對方沒能遇上最佳的伯樂而感到可惜，Victor又回到備戰自己的總決賽的工作上了。

*

結果一如所料，Victor在這一屆的世界大獎賽總決賽上獲得了冠軍，成為史上第一個獲得五連霸榮譽的男人。雖然在鏡頭面前笑著親吻了獎牌，但他內心裡卻有種無法言明的空虛感——太過理所當然的結局，讓Victor只有一種沒有任何挑戰性、停濟不前的感覺。

想要打破目前的局面的話，除了自己退下第一線以外就沒有別的方法了嗎？呆坐在舉行完青少年組花式溜冰大獎賽的會場幕後的Victor心想。

「Victor！看！我三連霸了！」

總是帶著蓬勃野心親近自己的同門師弟Yuri Plisetsky提著自己的青少年組金牌一邊奔跑過來一邊叫喚著他，Victor笑著點了點頭：「恭喜你啊，Yuri。可惜你還是未能打破我四連霸的紀錄呢。」

「下一個賽季就換我到成年組挑戰你了！等著瞧吧！Victor！」一臉傲氣的Yuri雙眼炯炯有神地對著師兄發出了挑戰狀。

「我很期待啊！」Victor雙手抱胸自信地笑著，然後話頭一轉又進入了不自覺的指導模式：「可是以你剛剛的……」

「啊？」剛剛勝出了比賽的Yuri奮力地撥開了Victor的手，一臉不滿地嘟著嘴。「可是……那個人！」

本來以為Yuri又想要說些什麼只要贏了就好的話來，沒想到他倒是不知道從自己背後看見了誰，突然變得咬牙切齒，直接抬腿跑掉，拐個彎就不見人影了。Victor伸頭張望了過去，只看見黑髮的Yuuri握著電話步進了洗手間，然後在另一邊走廊上躲藏著的金髮Yuri沒過多久也跟著走了進去。

「……唉，所有叫Yuri的人都讓人這麼不省心嗎？」回想起今天兩個身在不同賽場的Yuri的表現，Victor無奈地苦笑、輕搖了搖頭。

「Victor，幹得好啊。」聽見了教練的聲音，Victor轉過頭笑了笑、又點了點頭。

教練站到Victor的跟前，交出了下一場比賽的資料：「接下來就是這一組賽事，先準備一下吧。」

「好的，Yakov。」Victor平淡地接過了資料，略讀了起來。

「是說你有看見Yuri嗎？我還沒跟他做檢討就跑掉了！」Yakov一臉怒氣衝衝地一拳擊在牆上。

「啊——好像是去了洗手間。」Victor抬頭苦笑了一下，安慰著教練。「難得破記錄三連霸了，就讓他多輕鬆一下吧？待回兒我去跟他做反省就好，Yuri一般也願意聽我的。」

「唉……好吧！就這次放過他一下好了。」Yakov嘆了口氣，無奈地擺了擺手，轉身就往會場的出入口走去。「等一下帶著他回去集合處吧。」

「好的，Yakov。」Victor笑著揮了揮手，才剛目送了教練的背影，轉過頭就看見Yuri怒氣衝衝地回來了。「怎麼了，Yuri？」

「哼！沒什麼！名字明明叫Yuri但為什麼會這麼的弱啊！」Yuri一邊問怒氣沖沖地非所答，一邊越過了Victor的身邊。

「嗯？那我們準備回去吧。」對於處在年終無休反拒期的Yuri的反應，Victor只好笑著又搭上了他的肩，帶著人回去了。

*

「名字明明叫Yuri但為什麼會這麼的弱啊！」

在那以後的幾個月後，Victor總算是明白了那時Yuri為什麼這麼的生氣了。

一般來說參加過大獎賽總決賽的選手都擁有足夠的自信心和能力，即使在當時的比賽上無法戰勝壓力而臨場失利，但總會在下一場的比賽上能夠重新振作、發揮出更強的實力。不過那一個日本的Yuuri卻是輸了一場又一場的比賽，最終更是落得了提早回鄉的結局。

回想起當時Yuuri沒有理會自己合照的邀請、轉頭就離開場地的行動和表情，那刻可能他真的是心碎得很嚴重吧？

因為參加世界賽事而到了東京的Victor，想要了解對手而看起了日本電視台播放著的滑冰節目，卻沒想到知道了有關Yuuri可能從此退役的消息。因為冰場是自己深愛的場地，所以不管對方是誰，只要是光榮引退以外的退役新聞，Victor都會感到心情沉重。更何況Yuuri是曾經和自己站在同一個賽場上的選手？所以為了可能無法再親眼目睹對方發揮才能的機會，他深深地感受到遺憾。

不管怎麼說，要是Yuuri不會因此不再滑冰就好了。

說到底這個傳聞即將退役的Yuuri還是別國選手、也並非熟人，Victor傷感了兩三秒，便重新集中精神回去準備自己接下來的表演上了。認為比賽結果並非一切、重要的只是享受在冰場上的時間的他，在這時候還未能理解得到輸掉了比賽的Yuuri到底是為了什麼而失去了光彩。

*

「Victor，你看過了沒有？有人完美複製了你上次比賽的表演喔！」

在休息日收到了俄羅斯國家隊隊友的電話，懷抱著好奇心的Victor在影片網站上搜索教練所告訴他的關鍵詞，找到了一條最近才發佈卻點擊率超高的視頻。起初以為是有一顆超新星滑冰好手爆誕了，沒想過卻是沉寂了好一陣子的日本Yuuri的表演視頻。

出現了意料以外的狀況、隨意坐在沙發上的Victor挑了挑眉，向後躺在寵物犬的身上。雖然經常在自己表演中演出的後內點冰跳四周跳被視為自己的代名詞，但其實那也並非什麼無法以苦練造就的招式，所以抱著觀看出色表演的心態、相信著隊友口中「完美複製」的這一個感想，他心情愉快地按開了影片。

看著影片中好像比上一次見面的時候發脹了不少的身影，在鏡頭前依舊優美地在冰場上舞動著、演出與自己上一場世界大賽的冠軍表演無異的表演，相對地自己本來輕鬆的心情像是被堆上了一塊又一塊大石一樣，心裡的負重漸漸地變得沉重了，無法言諭的悲傷感從心底裡盪漾開來。

「明明就擁有如此的實力……」Victor緊握著智能電話，不甘地盯著視頻播放完畢後出現在正中央的迴轉箭頭符號。儘管Yuuri所演出的動作都是Victor自己編排的，但卻明確地感受得到Yuuri有將連串的滑步、跳躍都轉化成自己的所有物。就算是完全一樣的流程，卻展現出跟Victor本人的表演截然兩樣的情感，可是任誰都能從其中感受得到那一份跟原表演者一樣表達出來的，對於冰場深深的愛。

明明跟自己一樣深愛著冰場，卻因為抗壓力不足的問題而可能無法站在世界的舞台上，實在是太可惜了。一想到這裡，Victor不自覺地伸出手按下了重播按鈕，再一次感受Yuuri那傳達出深厚情感的表現。一次又一次的重看著，每每分析著自己當時的表現和Yuuri的表演有哪些些微不同的地方、發掘著他跟自己所展現出來的不一樣的情感。

「不應該就這麼放棄的。」看著看著，回想起早前去日本參賽時收到的消息，Victor深皺著眉站了起來。從Yuuri的視頻中感受得到的感動，不應該就些完結、從此消失於人前。「我能夠做些什麼……」

直覺地肯定自己是對方的偶像，Victor開始思考起自己能夠為他做到的事情。本來只是思考著可以怎樣為對方打氣，卻意外地因為隨便一瞥而瞄到了貼在牆上的年曆。緊盯著年曆上圈劃著的比賽日程、和自己的生日日期，再一次認知得到自己已經年紀不輕了的Victor，默默地走了過去、伸手撫上了今天的位置。

「要是早晚不得不退下賽場的我，還能一邊實戰一邊為你做些什麼，來幫助你重新展現出應有的光彩的話……」想出自己所能做到超越一般應援的事情的Victor，展露出了一個燦爛的笑容。

「吶，Yuuri。接下來讓我當你的教練吧。讓我帶你獲得大將賽的冠軍吧。」


	2. 第二滑走

就算是親眼所見之物，那也不一定就是事實。

然而不先去親身經歷一次的話，那就什麼也無法理解得到。

站在ミナコ所擁有的芭蕾舞教室的門外，Victor靜靜地偷看著門內勇利的練習。

在過去這一週的共同生活中，Victor已經完全掌握了勇利作息的時間表。平日裡自己主導的體能訓練時間佔了勇利的大部份白日的時間，不過Victor堅持全職選手也應該享有自由的時間，為勇利安排了不少能夠自主掌控的時間。但沒想到因為「脂肪率要回復到上屆大獎賽的程度」的要求而不能踏入冰場的勇利，卻將絕大部份的自由時間都撥到進行舞蹈練習上去了。於是勇利一整天留在ミナコ的芭蕾舞室的時間，搞不好還比留在家裡的時間還要多。

隨著時間，漸漸地已經看不出早幾天仍在低潮期狀態、還一度放棄維持職業選手應該保持的纖瘦體型、被自己當臉狠狠地取笑只是小豬作的勇利，已經重新振作起來、還極為認真地進行著各種的練習。以目前的進度，搞不好過不了兩天勇利就可以達成自己提出的條件，重回冰場上去了。

對於勇利的自覺性以及自己訓練出來的成果感到滿意的Victor，心情愉快地轉身往現在的主練習場「ICE CASTLE 長谷津」走去。在勇利的練習正式踏上軌道以後，接下來就是自己的工作了。

獨自一人站在冰場上，不必利用揚聲器播放出音樂，Victor也能夠在腦內響起原本為了下一個賽季而準備的那一段音樂，然後踩著拍子，開始試跳本來是為了再一次驚艷觀眾而準備的短節目。在短短的時間裡滑過了場內的每一處地方、在恰當的時間中加入轉跳的動作來加強張力、於跳躍過後的餘韻還可以選擇再掀起一次高潮，或是利用規定的旋轉動作來增加美感、最後伴著音樂的結束在矚目的位置擺出優雅並且無死角的完美結束動作。

屏住了呼吸、保持著最終動作停頓了近十秒，Victor這才重新深呼吸了一下、放鬆了自己的身體，隨意地站在冰場的中央。剛剛的短節目很不錯，但那也僅此而已。越來越無法令自己滿意的Victor一旦想到這裡，就不禁輕皺了眉頭，感覺得到淡淡的煩燥。雖然說在看過勇利在視頻上的身影之後好像看見了最初愛上冰場的自己，因而重新獲得動力了。但殘酷的現實卻並非單憑一次的振奮就能改變——不管怎麼說，成為連續五屆冠軍的自己對觀眾而言已經失去了新鮮感、變得無法輕易地利用自己的實力再令人感到眼前一亮。一旦到了這一個地位，再作出什麼超高水平的表演對別人看來也是理所當然的。而這個問題早在兩三年前就已經發現到了，也因此現在的他才會來到這一座默默無名的日本小鎮。

想要拋開沉重的心情，Victor決定還是先轉身離開冰場好了。沒想到還沒轉過去——

「好像過得還蠻生蹦活跳的啊！Victor！」

聽見了熟悉的聲音，Victor難以置信地立刻轉頭看了過去，然後就真的看見了一週沒見面的小師弟了。

「是Yuri啊！沒想到你能獲得到Yakov的批准來到日本呢。」話是這麼說，但自己就是不聽教練命令的佼佼者，Victor也當然明白Yuri絕對也是自己偷偷跑到日本來的。所以這話不是說來寒暄的，而是用來教訓不聽教練命令的Yuri的。至於是不是一百步笑五十步，這完全不在Victor的考量當中。

看著Yuri像一隻高傲但卻每每被他人戲弄而憤怒炸毛的小貓一般的可愛反應，Victor頓時覺得心情舒暢並且柔和地笑了。直到那個幾年前與Yuri定下的約定被提出來的那刻，他依然忍不住想要繼續逗弄反應超有趣的Yuri。雖然忘掉了約定是自己的過錯，但是再一次感受得到自己對於培訓新世代選手仍有實際作用的這一點，讓Victor打從心底裡為自己這兩三年來的努力沒有白費而感到愉快。

不過要是答應了Yuri的要求，那就會變得無法像上一週那樣集中在勇利的訓練上了啊……

偷瞄了一眼站在一旁的勇利，讀取到對方臉上那毫不掩飾的驚慌和膽怯，Victor覺得現在必須做些什麼來保護他的玻璃心，於是——

「你們兩個來一場對決吧！贏了的話，就可以獲得我編舞的短節目！」

要是真的對「我」有所追求的話，那先別說一直以自己為目標追趕的Yuri，勇利也應該會願意接受挑戰才對。如此盤算著的Victor隨心地配合起了三位可愛小女孩的要求，組織起了一場有趣又充滿驚喜的表演賽。而看著勇利雖然感到錯愕但沒有拒絕的態度，就覺得自己選擇了正確的選項。

可是Victor還是計算漏了一些他沒能看得清楚的事物——有關自己對勇利的影響力、以及勇利自身還沒展現於他眼前的，自卑感的來源。

*

回到了勇利的家中和預想的一樣，友善的勝生家成員熱情地接納了同樣是遠洋而來的Yuri。更加沒想到的是，勇利的姐姐還為Yuri改了一個可愛的新名字：Yurio。吃過晚飯、放鬆了身心的Victor一如以往地調戲著容易抓狂起來的Yuri，直到勇利的姐姐回到了客廳，他才留意到勇利不見了蹤影。

「勇利呢？」雖然給予了勇利自由活動的權利，但沒有交代過一聲就離開了自己的身邊這種事，還是相處了近一週以來第一次發生。

「大概是去ミナコ那裡或是到冰場那邊練習了吧？」習慣了弟弟三不五時便失蹤了的真利沒有留意Victor不安的神情，爽快地交待了弟弟可能的去處。

「是這樣啊……」總覺得對於勇利現在的狀況依然有點在意的Victor，抬頭看了看時鐘，便站了起來。「那我也趁著這個時間來散步一下好了。」

*

「在勇利心情不好或是受到了打擊的時候，就會到ミナコ老師那裡，或是這邊進行練習。」

聽過了身為勇利少數的朋友的西郡夫婦的說明，Victor總算是真正地看透勝生勇利了。有關勇利對於滑冰的喜愛、沒有跟滑冰相關以外的朋友的事情、明明是在很溫暖的家庭中成長卻無法擁有足以讓他在必要時發揮自信的原因、以及為什麼總是在滑冰的時候展現出哀傷神情的理由。Victor再一次確切地感受得到勇利跟自己一樣深愛著冰場，然而他們二人卻是有著關鍵性的差別：若說自己滑冰比賽的原點是希望讓別人感受得到驚喜；那勇利就則是為了自己、像是每一個人類都需要呼吸才能生存一般地需要著在冰場上滑冰。

對於勇利而言，滑冰算是一種舒減壓力的方式吧？不讓勇利進入冰場上滑冰的這一週，會不會變相增加了他的壓力了呢？不禁反思著過去一週的所作所為，Victor本日第二次輕皺起了眉頭起來。看著勇利面無表情地隨意在冰場上滑動的身影，就算是隔著玻璃窗、站在監控室裡，Victor依然感受得到從勇利身上傳來的憂鬱心情。如果每一次沉澱過後都能從中提煉出更純正的心思意念那當然沒問題，只怕勇利每次都只是狠狠地壓抑著自己而已……

「讓小豬變成王子的魔法……」

必須要為勇利做些什麼，Victor再一次下定了決心。先將總決賽、冠軍什麼的放到一邊去，現在必要的並不是特別的編舞和高難度動作的特訓，而是必須讓一直純潔、無色的他沾上了各種的色彩，直到他找到了自己希望成為的模樣。臉上展出了淡淡的笑容，Victor又一次想到自己該做的事情了。

要是「我」就是你的目標，那麼就一路追著我的腳步跑吧，勇利。


	3. 第三滑走

Yuri在勝生家下榻的第一個晚上，Victor那部被他丟在床邊插著充電、已經很久沒有響起電話鈴聲的智能手機突然響了起來。

「Yuri去了你那兒吧？」躺在跟和式房間不配襯的柔軟西式大床上，Victor看也不看螢幕上的顯示就接聽了電話。然後對方劈頭的第一句也不是任何寒喧或者自我介紹，而是直接找尋著離家出走的俄羅斯滑冰超新星。

「是啊，Yakov。」聽見了對方急切的聲音，覺得有種親切感的Victor不禁心情愉快了起來。

「果然是這樣啊！是說他跑去找你是要做什麼啊？」獲得了預想中的答案的Yakov輕嘆了一口氣。

「因為我忘掉答應過他幫他編排成年組出道節目的事了。」雖然沒記住承諾是Victor的過失，但聽他平淡又隨意的語氣就明白他根本就沒有為遺忘與別人約定一事有任何的反省。

「……他為什麼會認為你會記得啊？」深知Victor本性的Yakov瞬間就吐嘈了，然後下一秒就發現起另一件事：「不對，他什麼時候跟你約好的？」

「嗯？大概是初次見面的時候吧？」Victor偏了偏頭，隨便地回應道，然後笑著說出了最近越發有所體會的感想：「我還真的是罪孽深重的男人呢。」

「……總之，讓他回來吧！Yuri本人不在，怎麼開始進行下一個賽季的練習啊！」

「可是現在他不會聽勸說啊。」沒在意Yakov生硬地轉了話題，Victor也開始認真地交待了師弟最近的狀況。「低估了他對我的執著是我的錯，可我也不能就這樣為了他而編舞。現在的他還是太過青澀了，連自己擁有著什麼武器也不清楚、心智也很小孩子氣。要是有什麼方法讓他乖乖回去就好了……」

「你也跟著回來不就行了？」Yakov提出了一個合乎俄羅斯國家隊心意、Yuri心意，但是不合Victor心意的選項。

「不，我要留在這裡。」Victor直接拒絕了這個提案。「我不是說過了嗎？我要讓勇利站在世界的頂端，不留在他身邊指導他可不行啊。而以勇利目前的心理狀況，大概連日本也走不出去，所以只能留在當地進行練習。不，留在當地練習可以會讓他更安心，所以就算能夠外出比賽也不應該改變主場才是。」

「然後呢？你一直留在他的身邊就幫助得了他嗎？」一直聽著Victor的分析，Yakov卻無情地潑了一盤冷水。「那孩子的心靈太弱了，你要怎樣建立他真正的自信心，而不是變得只能依靠你的荷爾蒙催眠？然後你又怎樣能確保你不會哪天突然改變了心情，決定自己跑回來參賽或是又看上了別的誰？你覺得那個好不容易重新站起來的勇利，能夠承受得了你的無情嗎？」

「……」了解自己的個性是何等的善忘又隨意，Victor實在無法對於Yakov的連串質問作出任何反論。現在想要協助勇利成長的心情是真實的，可是過往的事跡也擺在眼前，他實在是不能完全保證自己不會再次靈機一觸而貿然改變了心態。一直對於自己充滿自信的Victor現在無法一如以往地說出有著自戀成份的話來犯駁對方。

「所以趁著現在對方還沒完全地陷進去，快點找個理由帶著Yuri回來吧。」感覺得到Victor被自己打擊得暫時無法回應，Yakov放輕語氣說出結論，可是他沒有設想到自己的結論卻反而讓Victor醍醐灌頂了。

趁著現在對方還沒完全地陷進去？可是，勇利已經陷進去了啊。

憶起了剛剛在ICE CASTLE的冰場上看見的勇利，還有和西郡夫婦、ミナコ進行過的對話，Victor就覺得自己已經造成了罪孽。那麼現在此刻能做的事情也就只剩下了一個——繼續留在勇利的身邊。為了不讓自己變成Yakov口中的人渣、為了不讓勇利傷得更重，他能做的就只剩下這個了。這麼決定了以後，Victor不自覺地在臉上掛上了一道柔和的笑容，連心情也瞬間變得輕鬆起來。

「我會讓Yuri回來的。」Victor承諾道。「可是我就不回來了。」

「什麼？」Yakov怒吼叫道。

「比起俄羅斯的各位，我確信勇利更加需要我。」Victor笑著解釋。「話說回來，我要留在日本的話，大概Yuri也不會願意乖乖地回去，所以就讓他留在這裡多一週的時間可以嗎？我會滿足他想要我為他編舞的願望，也可以順便幫他變得更柔和一點……現在的Yuri實在是太不聽話了，雖然高傲的小貓真的很可愛，但太過強硬的反抗期卻會在賽場上害了他。你覺得怎樣，Yakov？」

「……說什麼你也不會回來吧？」Yakov深嘆了口氣。

「對。」明知道對方看不見，Victor還是燦爛笑著點頭。

「那麼……就像你說的那樣做吧。」懶得再和這個巧言善辯的傢伙理論下去，Yakov同意了Vctor的提案。「就當是讓Yuri休息一下、去散散心好了。至於讓他變柔和一點……你不要玩得太過火就好。」

「在說什麼失禮的話啊，Yakov！可別小看我培育人材的能力喔！」Victor一邊笑著反駁，一邊開始盤算著該怎樣才能一下子就讓兩隻小動物都在心靈上更上一層樓。

*

在教會了二人基礎的編舞、將勇利趕了去做基礎練習、叫了Yurio參觀寺廟以後，Victor也開始了另一方面的準備。他走了去西郡家附近的小公園，等待和這次雙Yuri對決活動的小主辦人們開會。

距離西郡家三胞胎的放學時間還差半小時，Victor就先打了通電話回去俄羅斯：「喂，是Georgi嗎？」

「Victor！」可是傳入耳中的卻是另一個人的叫吼聲。

「啊，是Yakov啊。」Victor笑著打招呼。

「怎麼打電話回來了啊？想找熟人就直接飛回來不就好了！」Yakov哼了一聲。

Victor卻很自然地接下去，回應道：「不，我只是想找Georgi幫我寄些東西過來而已。」

「啊？我記得你去日本的第一天就搬了半個家過去了啊？現在決定要把剩下的另一半也搬了嗎？」Yakov覺得奇怪問道，然後才記起了一件重要的事情而立訓教訓起這個自由過頭的混帳。「慢著！昨晚你自拍的時候我有看到了，你現在的房間裡的雜物已經塞得很滿了吧！不要隨便做成別人的困擾啊！你現在手上有的東西都夠你過活了吧！這邊不會再寄東西過去的了！」

「欸？可是我手上沒有適合出賽的衣服啊。」Victor平淡地說出了帶有衝擊性的話。

「出賽！什麼？你要出賽？Yuri呢！說好的讓他回來呢！」一聽見了關鍵詞，Yakov就自動地怒吼起來了。

「唉……」Victor將電話拿遠了一點點，輕揉了揉剛剛受到了聲波衝擊而重傷的右耳。「就是因為知道會這樣，才打給Georgi的啊……」

過了兩分鐘，電話的另一端總算是清靜起上來了，Victor這才將手機放回了耳邊。

「不是我要出賽，只是要讓Yuri和勇利進行簡單的練習賽而已。」Victor輕巧地解釋道。「要是Yuri輸了，就會願意乖乖地回去了吧？順帶一提，我讓Yuri表演Agape了，能夠成功的話，會看見新一面的他呢。」

「Agape？」Yakov愣住了一秒，然後發表了感想：「他做不了吧？Eros就沒問題了。」

Victor垂下了頭回應著：「要是他看不清自己所擁有的可能性，就會無法成長了。」

「的確是這樣。」Yakov不否認這個觀點，但在以優勝為本的角度來看的話這是一次錯誤的選曲。「可是現在的他掌握不了Agape，一定會落敗的。還是讓他跳Eros吧！」

「不，現在Eros是屬於勇利的喔。」Victor明白Yakov的想法，但也不打算改變自己的方針。

「那個勇利？他掌握得了嗎？」Yakov疑惑反問道。「那孩子更適合Agape吧？你這樣刻意交換，真的不會本末倒置嗎？」

「Yakov就相信我一次，怎麼樣？」Victor輕問道。「要是一次練習賽的新嘗試可以讓兩個孩子都有大突破的話，摔倒兩三次也非常的合算吧？」

「……唉算了。人都在你的身邊，Yuri也不願聽我的，由他隨便摔倒一下好了。」Yakov咬牙切齒地放開了摯友孫子的指導權。「可是只是練習賽的話，用不上出賽服吧？」

「欸？可是在滿場的觀眾和電視直播前還是穿著出賽服比較好看吧？」Victor反問道。

「什麼！你這是要讓Yuri在廣大的觀眾前表演失敗嗎！怎麼可以！我跟你說——」

發現到Yakov進入了本日第二次的發飆，Victor習慣地先拿開了電話，然後抬頭看一下公園邊上的大型時鐘，計算一下還剩下的時間，還是低下頭、按下掛線鍵。

「對不起啊Yakov，我是時候去開會了喔。」Victor語氣輕快的道歉，並沒有傳入到遠方的Yakov的耳中。

*

隔天總算和Georgi單獨聯絡上的Victor處理好了衣服的問題，就回到了ICE CASTLE的場上觀看著二人的練習。而狀況就像是Yakov所言，不管是Yuri還是勇利都卡在表演的情感不對勁的問題上。

一直張牙舞爪的Yuri雖然因為精緻漂亮的外表而被叫作「俄羅斯的妖精」，但是內心對勝利的渴求卻總是滿溢的，結果他的Agape在狀態良好的時候還能表現出在外行人看上去好像很有空靈美感但實際上只是徒有虛殼的舞蹈、狀態不好時卻顯得極有不該有的攻擊性。而身為天才的Victor也說不出任何有關如何尋找正確心態的實際建議，最後只能提出「寺廟」和「瀑布」這樣的主意。當然，如果去過一次寺廟特訓就能讓人學會純潔、心靈得到洗滌的話，寺廟就早已人滿為患了。結果，Yuri還是只能靠著自己。

——我果然幫不了他。

右手覆上了唇邊，Victor輕皺著眉看著Yuri在冰場上飛舞著，卻不太想得出能夠明確指導他的地方。當上了教練後，Victor才真正了解得到要教導一個選手醒悟真的是非常困難，而才能是更加無法被指導的事物。雖然被Yakov說中了而有一丁點兒的不甘心，但事實上就是自己無法替Yuri改變他的困局。

——過去那一週之所以能訓練得很順暢，都是因為勇利一直在配合著我的節奏吧。

多得了比較成熟和獨立的勇利那良好的領悟力和先聽從指引再自我修正細節的自主性，Victor只要提出了大致方向，勇利大致上就能按著自己的節奏追上進度。雖然因為壓力的問題而無法在每一次練習時做出穩定的表現，但是對於情感的展現和對故事的演繹卻顯得較為精緻、更有自己的想法，這一點跟只是單純地記住所有舞步的Yuri不一樣。

即便如此，沒能在情感中突破自我的勇利，卻還是卡在不太懂得怎樣散發自己性感的荷爾蒙的問題上。明明在模仿著自己的「伴我身邊不要離開」時顯得萬分的性感，可是一旦切換到「勇利的自我演繹」的時候卻又顯得情感沒有綻放開來。說到底還是自信不足，沒辦法相信自己就是那個能夠吸引得到全鎮女性的「美男子」。結果他的表演裡舞步是做足了卻還是欠了點什麼，因而引伸到一個嚴重的問題，那就是後內四周跳總是無法成功跳出來。儘管覺得勇利本身就擁有強大的吸引力並且有明確地、親口地告訴他了，但還是沒有Victor期待中的果效。

「那孩子心靈太弱了，你要怎樣建立他真正的自信，而不是變得只能依靠你的荷爾蒙催眠？」

「Yakov，就算利用了荷爾蒙，還是有做不了的事情啊。」看著勇利一次次因為無法完成四周跳而摔倒在冰場上，Victor喃喃地苦笑了。

該怎麼辦呢？能再為他們做些什麼呢？

初次正式地當上了教練的Victor，遇上了比起自己上場表演更難以解答的問題。

*

直到溫泉 on Ice練習賽正式開始，身為教練的Victor卻還在苦惱著該怎樣激發出勇利的「炸豬排飯」魅力，反觀Yuri不知道因為是寺廟去多了，還是瀑布的衝擊效果，在比賽的前一天明顯已經掌握得到Agape的精髓。於是剩下的就只有勇利——

不能再像上週那樣不自覺地勉強著他，可是直白地告訴勇利「他是充滿潛能的」也無法讓他充滿信心。決定不了該怎樣做的Victor，開始思考著該不該叫勇利先放下「自我」、嘗試「模仿」自己了。至少在模仿著自己的時候，勇利能夠展現出自己擁有的潛能。可是這麼下來，勇利卻就再也走不出「Victor Nikiforov」的陰影。因為讓他變得充滿魅力的不是「勇利自身的炸豬排飯」，而是「完美模仿著Victor Nikiforov的炸豬排飯」。

到底是這一次的比賽能讓勇利贏過Yuri、讓Yuri放下硬要跟著自己的心思重要？還是慢慢地讓勇利獲得到真正的自信重要？再說，若是輸了給開始破蛹的Yuri，會不會讓勇利再次失去了好不容易重新累積起來的自信？

就在Victor還沒決定好該怎樣指導勇利的時候，西郡優子步進了休息室、領走了Yuri，提醒大家比賽要正式開始了。

——不能再這樣下去了，已經沒有再煩惱下去的時間了。

Victor深呼吸了一口氣，跟著優子的腳步走了出去。

接著，展現到Victor眼前的是現在的Yuri能夠拿出來的最高傑作。雖然Agape的感覺在最後的跳躍動作以後顯得有點動搖，在聯合旋轉的時候也有種勉為其難地支撐著、只想要趕快完工的感覺，但以只是一週努力的成果來計算，開始有所改變的Yuri的表現真的算得上是大豐收。更重要的是，不能讓「天使」的形態在最後的最後才破裂——

「Yurio！這是目前為止最好的一次啊！」Victor率真地稱讚著。「來吧！快點行禮吧！」

在觀眾的歡呼聲下，Yuri準備離開冰面。然後就輪到勇利上場，也就是最大問題的地方。走到因為自信不足而壓力漸生的勇利跟前，Victor不緩不急地呼叫了他：「勇利，到你的回合了。」

勇利聽見聲音抬起了頭來，然後看著見前方叫住了自己的是Victor，就驚慌叫了一下，又想起現在自己正被媒體和其他相關人士所注目著、並非在一個能讓自己隨便叫喊的環境，只能連忙掩住了自己的口。在和勇利的視線對上的那刻，Victor便開始思考著該說什麼來鼓勵勇利，卻沒想到先被勇利鼓舞了。

「那個……我會成為很好吃的炸豬排飯的！所以請只注視著我吧！」勇利的臉上有著出乎意料的認真表情，然後預想外的、沒有抖顫著的雙手不鬆不緊地抱住了自己。在Victor的耳邊，傳來了誠懇的祈願：「約好了的喔！」

「當然了。」因勇利意外的舉動而茫然了起來的Victor，像過往一般地瞬間就答應了對方的要求。然後在對方看不見的角度，露出了自己也沒有察覺的微笑——

「我最喜歡炸豬排丼了。」


	4. 第四滑走

在Yuri回去俄羅斯以後，Yakov就沒有再聯絡過Victor。然而Victor也沒有空閒去意識得到Yakov對於自己的完全放手，因為他現在正全心全意地思考著該如何為勇利選擇適合他的自由滑曲目。雖然在過去是有指導過師弟妹有關跳躍、旋轉等技巧的經驗，但是一旦去到指導選曲、編舞的作業，還是會由Yakov接手安排和進行指導。說到底在去年以前的自己還在忙著參加各項賽事，也沒能分心去協助他人選曲。因此，作為教練的Victor又碰上了一道從沒解答過的問題。

不過參考了自己豐富的滑冰經驗、確信「最了解自己的就是自己」的Victor，還是很爽快地決定讓勇利自行選曲就好。在「溫泉on ICE」的比試中，成功獲得了大躍進、重新得到自信後，勇利也應該會有些想要透過曲目來表達的想法吧？

「勇利，你對於自由滑有什麼想法嗎？」運動過後的溫泉時光，總是最愜意的。坐在勝生家溫泉的池邊，Victor打探著旗下唯一的選手的意向。

「嗯……我想要跳出到三種四周跳。」思考了一會兒，勇利說出了自己最理想卻又因從沒做得到而令自己心裡隱隱作痛的願望。正由於自己一直在大賽上總是因跳躍失足而被扣分，只能單靠PCS來拉高總分的勇利，想要做到的是TES和PCS兩不誤——就像是Victor一直所做的那樣。

「……勇利，你還是放棄在自由滑裡放三種四周跳吧？」Victor平淡地說出了自己的意見。不管怎麼說，勇利在正式比賽時精神狀態的不穩定是一項很大的短板。要盡量避免跳躍失敗後的扣分，那最簡單的做法就是別跳那麼多高難度的跳躍。反正以勇利的感性和才能，只要能順利發揮出來，PCS的部份一定會有不錯的得分。

「可是……想要在總決賽裡獲勝的話，最少要有這樣的水平吧。」成長了的勇利，雖然還沒有直視全裸的Victor的勇氣，但是已經能夠成功地向Victor表達自己的想法。

可是Victor並不認同他的想法，反而說出了另一種可以獲勝、更加貼合目前勇利的狀況的現實選擇：「為什麼呢？就算只有一種四周跳，PCS拿到滿分不就行了？」

雖然PCS拿滿分也絕非能簡單就做到的事情。

清楚了解自己弱點的勇利，苦笑著低下了頭，實在想不出能再怎樣回應對方。雖然在短曲目事件裡獲得能讓Victor讚嘆的「炸豬排飯」作為重生的契機，但本質沒有改變過的勇利，並沒有變成能言善道地表達自我的人。

對於過往的勇利來說，教練的話就是絕對、教練指引著的道路就是自己最佳方向。就如同兩週前被Victor勒令不能下冰場那時一樣，就算對此感到困擾也只是順從地在冰場外苦苦地努力減肥。就算在自由時間裡踏上了冰上，也沒有進行什麼特別的訓練，而是隨意地在場上繞圈。即便到了現在已經可以在教練面前簡單地表達自己的想法，也無法堅持己見——特別對方是態度強硬的Victor。

雖說Victor總是牽著別人的鼻子走，但他也並非是過於自我而感受不了他人情感的人。因此Victor為了達到讓勇利會往自己希望的方向前進的目的，他改變了一個引導的方式：「勇利，你知道我為什麼會做你的教練嗎？」

「欸？」從來沒有從Victor的口中聽說過的原因，被這話題給嚇了一跳的勇利有點緊張地抬起頭來。

「我被你所吸引的是音樂。」Victor伸出了雙手、牽上了勇利的那一雙手。勇利那以身體感受著音樂的才能，才是他能夠「完全複製」自己那支冠軍自由滑冰節目、在瞬間吸引了全球的目光，獲得了數以百萬計算的影片點擊率的原因。「是你那彷彿用身體奏出音樂的滑行的姿態吸引了我，所以我想創作出能夠發揮得了你這優勢的高難度節目。」

「我的直覺告訴我，這只有我能做得到。」Victor停頓了一下，然後從水中抽出了勇利的身軀。「而短節目也證明這一點了！所以接下來的自由滑，就由勇利自己試著創作看看吧！」

「怎、怎麼這樣啊……過往的曲子都是教練幫我安排的啊……」

「自己創作才會比較愉快的吧！」

*

在得知了勇利曾經有過交出喜歡的demo曲卻被Celestino打回頭的經驗後，Victor總算是明白為什麼他會對於選曲如此沒有自信了。不然以現在的交情，勇利應該能夠鼓起勇氣說出自己的喜歡的曲目才對。

要再下一劑荷爾蒙猛藥嗎？

Victor頓了一下，然後打消了如此念頭。因為勇利並非單靠Victor簡單的鼓舞就能盲目前進的單細胞生物。雖然若他是這樣的人整件事會簡單得多，不過那也就不會像現在這樣一直吸引著Victor的目光了。所以現在只要慢慢地讓勇利親口說出自己想要表演出怎樣的自由滑就好。再說勇利也並非什麼也沒有做、只是等待著Victor的指引——曾經不小心地隔著薄門聽見了勇利和Phichit的少部份對話的Victor，知道勇利也正在努力地思考著的事情。

不過，Victor的耐心並沒有很多。

「什麼？還沒決定得到曲目嗎？為什麼會如此不相信自己的判斷呢？」站在場邊的Victor不滿地問道。總是很快地找出自己想要表達的主題的他，說出了自己創作的經驗，想要刺激勇利的靈感：「例如回想一下，被戀人愛著的感覺之類的——」

剛進行了連串四周跳練習的勇利在休息的時候，因Victor的催促而再次被逼入了困境。不過為了讓自己更進一步，這次的問題絕不可以逃避，所以他現在只能默默地低頭、忍受著來自Victor的壓力。可是，這不代表他需要接受著另一方面的精神的攻擊——

「啊啊啊？！」打斷了Victor的說話，勇利不快不緩地抬起頭來，掛在他臉上的是極罕見的、憤怒和煩嫌交織的表情。

Victor第一次看見了這樣的勇利。他沒有因勇利沒禮貌的回應而感到生氣，反而覺得新鮮極了、有趣到不行。但面對這樣的狀況，實在是想像不出該怎樣調戲勇利才能繼續「好玩」下去，於是Victor愣住了。

可是瞬間反應得到自己做了失禮的事情的勇利，本來憤然的情緒立刻消退得無影無蹤，只能結結巴巴地反複道歉著。瞬間失去了新玩意而有點點失落的Victor，也因此錯失了玩一下的機會，只好保持著表情接著說下去、打了個圓場：「啊不……勇利是沒有戀人吧……」

失算的是，勇利由此開展了無止境的逃避任務。

「勇利，今天去哪裡玩玩吧！」「不，不去了。」

「勇利，一起去泡澡吧！」「我先去睡了。」

「勇利，來一起睡吧！」「呯。」

Victor真的沒有因為勇利那突發的性格轉變而感到生氣，也沒有因為勇利蒼白的戀愛經驗而小看了他，但這無盡的被無視卻實在是讓人難以容忍。於是，在勇利知道Victor已經去了滑冰場、偷偷躲在房間裡的翌日早上，在滑冰場上白站了半小時的Victor在確認了勇利應該還在房間裡後，他不留情面地撞破了勇利的房門，燦燦地笑道：「早安啊勇利，一起去海邊吧？」

雖然是一道問句，但當中的語氣卻是不容拒絕的直述句。

「是……」在床上抖顫著的勇利，最終還是被趕盡殺絕……不對，是被Victor給捕捉住了。

*

若說上次在冰場上以旁觀的角度，看見了勇利軟弱的表現、了解得到他擁有玻璃心的原因，那現在就是親耳聽見了勇利是如何地看待自己。Victor不會說勇利是在妄自菲薄，但勇利所擁有的才能確實是比他自己想像中的還要多。這一點，無論如何他也要深刻地讓勇利牢牢緊記著。就算需要可遍遍地重複著、說夠千萬次也必須要讓他明白。這是為了讓勇利確切地拋開了那個總是滑鐵驢的過往、正式地站在通往世界賽冠軍的成功舞台的起跑線上。

在這以外，必須要讓勇利明確地感覺得到的是「Victor需要勝生勇利」這一點。於是看著前方的海浪，Victor在聽過了有關那個女孩和地緣的各位在勇利的心目中的地位的事後，他直白地問了：「勇利希望我站在什麼立場上呢？像父親那樣嗎？」

「不是。」勇利瞬間就否認了。

「兄長嗎？還是朋友一般？」

「嗯……」

「……那麼是戀人嗎？」思考不出還有什麼可能性的Victor，考慮到勇利原是自己粉絲的這一點，以及最近關係漸漸友好起來的狀況，說出了極有可能演變而成的情感。

雖然自己這麼說是有點兒那個，但Victor怎麼想也不覺得勇利會單純地因為自己是他的教練而敬重著。習慣了別人對於自己的嚮往的Victor，很清晰地感覺得到勇利對於自己有著強烈的敬愛、依靠、信任等等正面的情感。若然這些情感不能用家人的關係來解釋，那麼就可能是尚未發展成熟的戀愛情感。

「嗯……」努力思考著的勇利，沒有留意到自己回應了些什麼。

——如若算上了早前和Yurio比賽時的反應，勇利對於自己也是擁有著獨佔欲的。那麼的確可能會將我視作戀愛的對象，也因此上次提到了戀愛的話題才會憤怒了起來……雖然自己過往的戀人都是異性，不過若是有必要的話，跟勇利交往也並非不可。

「那就是戀人了嗎？只好努力一下——」

「不不不不不！！！！！！」跟上一次對話的一樣，Victor的話被打斷了。但這次截住了Victor的話語的卻是勇利驚慌的表情，但認真地思考著的勇利，確認了真實卻又虛無的結論：「我希望Victor就是Victor。」

一輩子愛慕著的偶像、個性有點強硬但又一直陪著自己的教練、日常生活上反要自己幫忙照顧的哥哥、重新建立起「勝生勇利」的恩人、一直令他讚嘆不已，帶來無限驚喜的男人……全部揉合在一起以後，這一切一切都已經不再是任何世上現存的關係可以形容的了。

所以Victor就是Victor。

雖然這當中的情感，勇利實在是無法明確地說出來，但當中深厚的情感大概也有傳達到Victor的心坎中——

「……這一切，我會用滑冰來償還的。」這是勇利開出的承諾。

「OK，我可不會手軟的喔。」Victor伸出了右手，認可了這樣的虛無的關係、接受了這樣誠懇的諾言。

「因為這就是我的愛。」


	5. 第五滑走

利用溫泉on ICE的機會，製作了一套適合勇利自身特質的短曲目表演；透過和勇利深入的交談，更加了解得到勇利的內心想法而協助他創作出「Yuri on ICE」；再加上循序漸進的調整訓練，勇利的備戰作業進行得一切順利。Victor細閱被他掛在門邊的日曆，檢查著下週便要展開的日本國內選手權大賽的日程。

因為去年勇利完全調節不了於最終賽嚴重滑鐵盧的混沌心情，所以在上一個賽季裡也在日本錦標賽裡連場失利的他，今個賽季必須要由地區大賽預選開始一層層地爬上去。雖然為了迎接這一連場的中型賽事和獲得到日本出賽選手的資格，沒辦法一開始就以「最終賽時有著最佳狀態」來作調整，但以勇利於大型賽事上較容易失準的特性來安排，能先多次累積於觀眾前表演兩首新曲目的經驗也很不錯。

「說起來，這也是我第一次以教練的身份出道呢。」這一件事從Victor的腦海中靈光一閃，他便轉身拉開了衣櫃、仔細檢查現有的衣服。「嗯……上次只寄了表演服過來，都沒有準備正裝啊。」

沒能找到合乎心意的Victor感覺得到有點點困擾，開始考慮起是不是要外出找尋合心意的西裝訂造店家，來緊急訂製一套全新的西裝。可是一向習慣了穿著歐洲優質品牌全套正裝的他，實在非常擔擾日本的師傅無法滿足得了自己的要求。而且在長谷津這樣的非經濟重點地區，Victor也不覺得能找得到最低限度能貼合自己美感的外國品牌分店。

怎麼可以讓勇利丟臉了？擅自將自己對德體、美觀的要求和勇利拉上關係的Victor，在房間裡轉了好幾個圈圈後，又從自己那有健忘問題的腦袋中找尋得到一丁點的靈感。他記起來了，在幾個月前、還沒出發到日本以前，Victor在俄羅斯有定製一套新的正裝——為了準備出賽歐洲的賽事。

「再讓人寄過來就行了！」決定好了的Victor立刻查找起電話中的聯絡簿，看看有誰能夠幫忙。在這一刻聯絡得上的正是Mira。

「Victor？好久不見了啊，怎麼了嗎？」一般來說就只有別人找Victor，很少有什麼事情是Victor找別人的。於是在剛剛練習暫告一段落的Mira，發現用視頻通訊致電給自己的正是Victor的時候，就猜測得到對方來電的用意。

「嗯，好久不見了啊，Mira。」Victor也笑著打了個招呼。「我想問問你能幫我將早一兩個月新訂製的西裝寄給我嗎？」

「西裝？」Mira想了一下問道。「是哪家店呢？最常用那家嗎？」

「對，就是在廣場頂樓的那家。」

「嗯，沒問題喔。」Mira輕快地用左手比出了一個OK。「是寄去日本的長谷津吧？像上次那樣。」

「對對。」Vitor輕快地點頭回應道。「因為我下週六就要用到，所以麻煩你了喔。」

「明白了。」Mira也笑著點了點頭，然後想起一件事情就問道。「說起來，你為Yuri編曲了啊？」

「你是指Agape嗎？」Victor也爽快地回答了。「對，我送給他了。反正我也答應過要是他贏了青少年組的大獎賽冠軍就送他的嘛。」

「話是這麼說，你這是Yuri追了過去以後才被提醒的吧？」Mira鄙夷地反問道。

「啊哈哈，被看穿了嗎？」Victor笑著摸了摸後腦，但根本就一點也不為真相被發現而尷尬。因為本來就是不特別在意的事情。

「嗯，畢竟我們都相處很久了啊。」當然Mira也沒有想要問責的意思，也只是想起了一個話題而說笑一下而已。

這時，從Mira的身後傳來了一道響徹整個滑冰場的厚實聲音：「Mira！練習要再開始了，你在做什麼？」

「啊，Yakov。」Mira一轉過頭來，就看見年老的教練已經站到了自己的身後。

「喔！好久不見了啊，Yakov。」透過鏡頭看見了對方的Victor，自然地笑著揮手。

「哼！」但不想理會這個任性的最長年學生的教練，只是狠盯了一下就轉身離開。「Mira，一分鐘過後開始練習吧！」

「是！」Mira以免令老頭子更加不高興，瞬間就回應了。她轉頭對Victor揮了揮手當作道別：「那我先回去練習了，有機會再在大賽上見面吧。」

「嗯，以後再見。」看見了Yakov那好像還在生氣著，但事實上已經消氣了卻不想拉下面子對話的模樣，Victor只是保持著微笑和Mira道別。

Yakov那仍然不想和自己對話的模樣，大概是有著堅持「你應該要回俄羅斯進行新賽季的排練」的意思。但覺得單憑自己的內心已經再難以為觀眾找尋新意的Victor，卻不想再單單為了國家的榮譽而出戰——儘管的確只要是他上場了，冠軍和破紀錄的連霸名譽就會是囊中之物。

「現在我要做的是協助勇利當上世界冠軍啊。」Victor對著黑屏了的電話笑道。「為觀眾帶來驚喜、為音樂編排出最貼合的展現方式、為世界展示出希望的存在。所以今季的冠軍必須是勇利，和我呢。」

「啊，不過只是地區級別的賽事，也沒什麼好在意的。」Victor悠哉地笑著自言自語。「輕輕鬆鬆就能刷新個人的得分紀錄吧？」

*

換上了全新的正裝，梳理好很少會散亂的髮型，Victor the Coach踏出了會場的洗手間，轉身步進了選手的休息用大廳。自己現在這個帥氣的模樣，實在很希望第一秒讓勇利看見。只是因為勇利自己也在整理待會兒出賽的裝備，所以Victor也不得不先在大廳裡找尋著ミナコ和西群先生。

但沒想到的是自己甫進入只有相關內部人士的大廳，卻會比在街外更受歡迎。雖然在日本九洲裡沒有認識的選手或是教練，但很明顯其他人卻都認識自己。結果在留意得到場內的變化時，自己已經被包圍在會場大廳的一角、也不方便找尋認識的人和勇利了。

總覺得有點困擾的Victor依然保持了優雅的笑容，目光在四周轉了一圈，然後就決定放棄自己衝出重圍、而是等人來接自己。反正在過往的經驗中，Yakov總是也會走過來回收自己或是回收Yuri，現在也只要等勇利回收自己就好。

「你們有看到Victor嗎？」

在人群當中聽見了熟悉的聲音，Victor柔和地微笑著走了過去聲音的方向。看吧，早就知道勇利一定會來迎接自己的。

「久等了。」在被外人包圍著的時候，Victor習慣性地保持著帥氣、高上大的形象。無論如何展現出自己專業的態度是很重要的。

「怎麼跑去換衣服了啊？」然而已經習慣了Victor脫線日常生活行為的勇利，卻無法理解Victor那有關對外形象的執著。

整理好自己的袖口、VIctor也一臉理所當然地回答道：「今天可是我作為教練而初次亮相的雲比賽啊，當然要穿著正裝了。」

「……完全就是像你所說的那樣呢。」

看見了好像是感受得到文化衝擊一般的勇利的反應，而Victor沒有再說出口、補插一刀的是，他還準備著每一場賽事再訂一套新的正裝。儘管如無意外，全部都會是隨意一瞥是分不出有任何分別的、黑色為主調的西裝。

可是預想外的思考方式衝突，不單單只由Victor帶給了勇利，也由勇利帶給了Victor。

說實話，Victor沒有預想過勇利在日本國內、業界裡也是有很高的人氣的。誰叫勇利一直在自己的臉前展現著沒有自信的一面，而在長谷津的日常練習期間也不像在俄羅斯聖彼得堡那樣每週都會有人來做訪問或是作偵查，讓Victor也誤以為勇利並非在國內被受矚目的選手。

雖然現在看著勇利被其他國內年輕選手所景仰著，是有點微妙的感覺——總覺得別人所看得見的勇利並非自己親眼所見的勇利。但既然在未全盛開花的時期就已經能當得上別人的偶像，那也代表著自己所看中了的勇利就是擁有如此的魅力。在大賽賽的最終賽時調整出最佳狀態的話，那一面金牌絕對垂手可得。

可是幾乎只活在自己的世界內的勇利，對待別人和後輩的態度，實在是太不可取了。雖然Victor也知道勇利有著不安定的精神狀態和易碎的玻璃心特質，特別是崇拜著他的對方還要是在去年總分一度將自己大大拋離過的後輩，要人表現不彆扭的確很難。但作為場內最年長的大前輩，就算無法表現出餘裕的一臉，也不應該完全不理會其他選手。這完全不是一名年長者和被仰慕的人所該做的事情。於是，去到了第二日的自由滑那裡，Victor忍不住為此作出教育。

「勇利，沒法激發別人幹勁的人，自己會有幹勁嗎？」靠在冰場的邊上，Victor生著悶氣說道。「我對勇利很失望喔。」

說罷，還要帶著「麥卡欽」一起離開，這麼下來就算不多加解釋，勇利也應該能夠理解得到自己想要傳達些什麼才對。將帥氣的背影留了給勇利的Victor，默默地走到了勇利看不見自己的位置後，這才停了下來。

因為對於將勇利當作偶像一般地崇拜著、還曾一度打敗過勇利的南選手的實力也很想見識一下，Victor也就選擇了一個不會被同樣站在場邊的勇利能夠輕易發現的位置，準備欣賞一下日本次世代選手的表現。沒想到，在「背影事件」還過不了十五分鐘，在南選手上場了的時候，一道熟悉的聲音響徹了全個體育館：「南君！加油啊！」

坐在角落的Victor，柔和地笑了。能夠聽從教練的教育，勇利真的是個好孩子。

於是這一部份的事件就結束了，接下來就是勇利的表演。欣賞過南選手的演出，Victor從位置上站了起來，走到了冰場上場缺口附近的位置。

而Victor所迎接到的，是進入了自我狀態的、沉默又帥氣的勇利。


	6. 第六滑走

結束了中四國錦標賽九洲大會的賽事，Victor和勇利平安無事地回到長谷津。因為在這次的賽事裡一如預計地獲得了金牌，勝生媽媽也按著過往的習慣，為勇利準備了勝利的炸豬排飯以及許多小菜。

「WOW！」看見飯廳小隔間的桌面上放滿了勝生家餐牌上所有小菜，Victor愉快地笑著入席了。「謝謝媽媽的安排呢！」

「不用客氣，這都是為了祝賀勇利和Victor帶來的勝利呢。」勝生媽媽柔和地笑著放下了是日主角的那兩碗炸豬排飯，便站了起來退到趟門邊上。「因為現在還有些客人在店面那頭，我就先回到那邊去了。你們先慢慢吃吧！」

「好的，謝謝媽媽。」雖然贏得了九洲大會的冠軍，但在回程的路上被Victor猛烈地數落了各種問題的勇利，在面對著夢寐以求的炸豬排飯也只覺得坐如針氈。不過他還是微笑著感謝了媽媽，然後轉頭一臉緊張地看向了Victor。

「勇利怎麼了嗎？」好像直到進入勝生家門前，為勇利開了一場地獄級反省大會的人並不是自己的Victor笑著問道。

「……」滿臉汗顏的勇利默默地看著Victor，隔了近五秒才發問：「那個……我能吃嗎？」

Victor輕側過頭，微笑反問道：「為什麼這樣問呢？」

「噫！」更加慌張起來的勇利，身型好像被嚇到了的貓頭鷹一般地收縮了不少。

「勇利不是贏得到冠軍了嗎？當然能吃了啊！」無視了勇利驚恐的反應，Victor只是一如以往地笑著握起了筷子和飯碗，舉了舉示意勇利也一起開動。

「喔、喔！」得到了教練的恩准，安心起來的勇利也拿起了最心愛的炸豬排飯，笑了起來。

「快點開動吧，勇利！這是約好了的勝利品喔！」Victor柔和地笑道。

「嗯！」勇利輕點了點頭，愉快地吃上了一口久違的炸豬排飯。

在吃上了好幾口以後，Victor抬頭問道：「對了勇利，我想問問今天為什麼想要跳四周跳呢？」

在剛剛的反省大會中Victor只是集中討論了這兩天賽事下來勇利各種實際做了出來的表現，隻字不提不聽指引相關的心理層面話題。雖然Victor今天自由滑看到一半的時候曾覺得勇利一反常態的自作主張是學到了自己的「壞習慣」，但他自己心底裡卻依然沒有一個底。

就如同被南選手所崇拜著的勇利好像陌生人一般，那個既沉默又頑固地堅守想法而自己行動的勇利也是另一個陌生人。儘管這一個事件只是一件小事、事後也證明了Victor的想法是正確並合理的、勇利也表示不會再自作主張，可Victor的內心中卻好像插下了一根細小的刺頭。這事讓他覺得勇利和自己之間仍有一大段距離，而這差距並非能夠輕易地被拉近的。

因此他決定要再一次踏進勇利的內心。無論得到怎樣的結果，反正現在二人的命運都被連結在一起了，也不必太過懼怕會有怎樣的下場。

Victor暗暗地感覺得到比較起自己為勇利不聽令而失落，現在還是勇利比較擔心失去了自己的關顧。

現在的話，仍然是這樣。所以他能毫不猶疑地刺探勇利的想法，不必擔心被人給厭惡了。

「這個……」勇利低頭盯著自己手中的炸豬排飯，認真思考著自己早幾個小時的表現，然後抬頭苦笑道。「我在看過南君的表演後，漸漸地內心有一種熾熱的感覺，總覺得要獲得勝利的話，一定要用盡全力才對。啊！我這不是說Victor的指導不對，只是當下那刻我的腦袋一片空白了，在發現得到的時候，我自己已經按原來四周跳的版本表演了。」

「原來如此，是被南選手的熱情所帶動了呢。」Victor表示明白地輕點了點頭。

的確Victor是感覺得到那時集中精神後的勇利比起過往在主場裡的狀態、以及在溫泉on Ice上見識過的心理情況都不一樣，但如果說到有沒有發現得到勇利已經完全進入了忘我境界的話——那他可以確定沒有。說起來，勇利這兩天是往哪裡跑了去拉筋、做準備運動、跟誰對話過，他也不完全了解。

這一次幸運地勇利被激起了的是鬥爭心，而非驚慌之類的負面情緒。否則如今天一般要在上場前、冰場邊上才發現得到自行做好準備工作的勇利，而他的心理狀態又很糟糕的話，那結果又會是一次滑鐵盧了。

Victor想起過往Yakov在賽場上就算不會一直守著自己的身邊，但要是自己的情緒、或是其他俄羅斯選手的狀態有所改變，老頭子也總是第一個發現得到。甚至有些時候，在踏上冰場以前就已經發現得到旗下選手的不軌企圖。

這是初當教練的我的經驗不足嗎？從勇利的回應中感覺得到有點微妙的地方，但卻無法點明的Victor只能繼續完成自己手中那碗炸豬排飯。雖然口裡吃著出眾的美食，但他的思緒中卻沒有因此而變得非常愉快。

現在他必須要學會、做好的是一直守著準備出賽時的勇利的狀態。不單是因為勇利是個擁有超易碎玻璃心的選手，更因為教練的工作除了指導選手、還包括一直守護著自己重要的選手。要是因為自己的疏忽而害勇利失手了的話，這一個罪孽無論是勇利或是Victor自己也承受不起。

絕對不能再輕易讓勇利失去應有的光彩了。

*

在那以後Victor就如同自己所決定好的那樣，每一次上場都盡量伴隨在勇利的身邊，觀察他如何跟其他選手接觸、了解他不同活動後的心理變化。也因此勇利在國內的錦標賽裡也能一步步地過關斬將、保持著正常且健康的心理狀態，回到了他本來應有的高度。在接下來要面對的便是第二次挑戰的世界巡迴大獎賽。

這一次為了在主場裡總是因為被期待著而容易失利的勇利著想，西郡夫婦協助報名時刻意申請到客場出賽。因此勇利出戰大獎賽的首站是第三站的中國大會，第二場則是第六站的俄羅斯大會。按著這個時間和日程推進下去，對於調整到最終賽時有著最佳水準也很理想。對此感到滿意的Victor，在提早一天報到兼開始適應時差後，想要立刻帶勇利外出放鬆心情。然後他就遇上了兩道很久沒見過、很熟悉的身影。

比較起和Georgi對話，當然是和Yakov聊天更加有趣。特別是以現在Victor也當上了教練，實在是有些東西想要再和Yakov討論、查詢意見。只是他想要和Yakov聊天，不等於Yakov想看見他的臉。

「Yakov，我們去吃火鍋吧！」Victor如同小孩子一般地拉住了Yakov的外套，久違地向Yakov撒嬌道。

然而對於想要集中在Georgi的狀態的Yakov來說，Victor的行為完全就是作業妨礙。特別是今個賽季Yakov主打的鼓勵方法就是告訴Georgi「沒有了Victor，機會來了」的時候，要是理會Victor完全就是自找麻煩，於是Yakov只好明確地拒絕了麻煩的死小孩。

「聽好了，看到在玩著教練遊戲的你我就想吐了。」Yakov轉過頭嚴肅地說道。「下次想要求我幫你重歸賽場了再找我說話吧。」

然後老頭子就哼的一聲轉頭離開了。

「……Victor。」站在後方目睹這一幕的勇利有點擔心地看向了Victor。

而Yakov的反應完全就在意料之中的Victor只是笑著搭上了勇利的肩，推著他出去說：「來吧！來吧！我們來去吃火鍋吧！小籠包！大閘蟹！北京填鴨！」

「可是……」已經學會了和Victor站在接近對等的狀態進行日常對話的勇利，對於Victor被Yakov所叱訓而感到不安。就正如他自己也不太想面對版前的教練Celastino一般，勇利知道被熟悉的教練所責罵的Victor不管怎樣心裡會也會有點不太好受。再者現在是勇利從大家的身邊搶走了Victor……

「勇利，不用想太多。」感覺得到勇利的心情變化的Victor止下了推著勇利的腳步，側頭靠上了勇利的頭。「你只要放鬆心情、享受一下北京的風景，然後再收拾心情面對明日的賽事。不管怎麼說，現在Yakov和Georgi都是我們的敵人。面對他們，我們要做的就只有表演出更上一層樓的演出。告訴我，我們的目標是什麼？」

「金、金牌！」勇利瞬間就回答了。

「對！就是這個！」Victor滿意地笑著點頭。「所以現在我們就要去吃大閘蟹啦！」

「欸、什麼？關連在哪裡啊……」

於是在最終玩得超級愉快的一晚以後，勇利也做到了Victor的要求，獲得了暫定的第一名。

而緊接下來的那一夜，是更加波瀾的自由滑之旅。


	7. 第七滑走

完成了短曲目零失誤的演出，勇利順利地獲得了暫定首位的名次。在暢快表演過後的餘遺不絕，令這位平日沒什麼自信的選手也無法自控地說出了一句句的豪語、看上去也是充滿著本站冠軍後補的氣場。

要是這一鼓氣勢可以一直延續到明日晚上，那勇利於中國大會裡的勝算絕對會在九成以上。一旦想到這裡，Victor也滿心高興地微笑了起來。可事實上勇利並非如此自信十足的選手，所以一回到下榻的酒店，他就坐在床邊喃喃自語地吐嘈著自己為什麼要說出那些「自大」的說話。這一切都在預想當中的Victor，也只是微笑著坐到勇利的身邊、輕輕跨過他的背、搭上了對方的肩上。

「勇利，今晚要不要吃點甜點當作慶祝？」神情和動作都好像是局外人一般的Victor，沒有想要正面地施加或是試圖開解勇利的壓力，而是在邀請著勇利做自己想做的事情。

「……啊，不了，Victor。」聽見了身邊教練兼偶像兼日常生活廢哥哥的邀請，勇利冷淡地拒絕了。「現在這個時間吃甜點，我絕對會胖起來的。」

對於自己的體質有著絕對的信任的勇利，明確地表明自己想要堅守體內脂肪率防線的立場。再者勇利又不是重度的甜食愛好者，對於Victor的提議也沒什麼特別大的感覺。若然Victor提出的是吃炸豬排飯的話，那他就倒百分百會沒想清楚就答應了。不過現在只是贏得了短節目的第一名，又不是獲得了最後的冠軍，Victor也不可能會提出吃炸豬排飯呢……

在不知不覺間，Victor沒有透過荷爾蒙就成功帶動了勇利的情緒，讓他回復到一般的心理狀態。眼見自己目的達成，Victor嘴角又更愉快地翹得更高，提出了另一個合理的建議：「那麼我們現在還是盡快梳洗、休息吧？明天還有自由滑的賽事呢。」

「啊、嗯。也是呢。」勇利苦笑著輕點頭道。

「那勇利先去洗吧，因為你比我更需要早點休息呢。」Victor輕拍了拍勇利的肩，就撈起了勇利打開了的行李箱中的換洗衣物、拖著勇利的手、一轉過身就推著他進入酒店房間內的浴室。

當浴室的門被獨自入內的勇利自己關上以後，Victor這才深深地呼了一口氣。在朝夕相處的好幾個月間，他已漸漸地掌握得到勇利的內心變化。面對著擁有超級玻璃心、卻矛盾地擁有很高的自尊和重度自卑的勇利，Victor實在不能在這種勇利被其他選手追趕著的時刻，隨便地提及會變相增加勇利壓力的字句。不然明日的賽事就變相等於申請棄權了。

滿意自己作為教練所作出的正確行動，Victor心情愉快地攤倒在自己的床上，靜靜地等待著輪到自己洗澡的時間。

在大約十多分鐘後，簡單地梳洗完畢的勇利從蒸氣騰騰的浴室裡走出來，拿著毛巾隨意地抓著自己沒能完全弄乾的短髮。沒有戴上眼鏡的他隱約地走到了Victor的床邊上，叫喚著自己的俄羅斯人教練：「Victor？輪到你了喔。」

在剛剛的十分鐘期間拋下了自己的選手、獨自睡著了的教練，當然沒有作出任何回應。

「不會是睡著了吧？」勇利無奈地戴上了自己的眼鏡，定睛細看Victor的狀況。「哇，真的睡著了。」

勇利嘆了口氣，就轉身坐回到自己的床邊上。沒想到在這個重要的一夜還會被自己親愛的教練所拋棄，睡意未滿、沒有了交談對象的勇利只好執起了自己的手機，準備刷一下SNS。卻沒有想到才拿起了手機，就收到了家裡的來電。

「啊，你好……」勇利沒有多想就接聽了電話。「嗯、呃……啊……」

就這樣，擁抱著地緣的家族和親友們對他那濃烈又深厚的期待和愛意、被自家教練所拋棄了的勇利，獨自一人、默默地和夜空中曼妙的圓月對望了一整個晚上。

「啊……今晚的月色真美……」

*

隔天的清晨，一夜好眠的Victor睜開眼就記起自己不小心先行睡著了的事情，他立刻轉頭盯向勇利的床上，只見那孩子抱著酒店的棉被、皺著眉頭、看上去還在睡夢之中。Victor轉身瞄了一眼酒店內置的電子時鐘，確認現在時間尚早，便抱著自己的替換衣物步進浴室，先進行自己昨夜落下了的梳洗作業。

花費了近一小時去整裝自己的Victor，在踏出浴室後發現自己的小豬選手仍然睡得非常痛苦的樣子。他笑著坐到了勇利的床邊，輕輕撫上對方的黑短髮，喃喃道：「真的就像一隻小豬呢。可是再不起來，就要錯過早餐和晨練了啊。所以……」

Victor不快不慢地貼近了勇利的臉頰，在極度接近的距離間——

「 **起床了喔！勇利！** 」

「嗚啊哇哇哇！」被Victor那中氣十足的叫吼聲所呼喚，到了快要日出時分才總算勉強入睡的勇利被瞬間吵醒了。

「早安啊，勇利。」滿意自己工作的效果的Victor，一如以往露出了天真又愉快的表情。

「早安啊，Victor……」了解得到自己根本沒有好好休息的勇利，也只好苦笑地打著招呼。

「嗯？勇利你睡得不夠好嗎？」熟悉著勇利心理狀況的Victor，發現得到選手的不對勁。

「啊……發了個惡夢的樣子？」實在是說不出口昨晚和月光凝視對望了整晚的勇利，頂著黑眼圈苦笑道。

Victor一臉可惜地以示了解，但他還是一手穿過了勇利的腋下、將他拉了起來：「可是已經要出門了呢，我們還是先去吃點什麼再到冰場報到吧。今天的晨間緩跑就休息一天好了。」

就這樣，根本沒怎麼睡過的勇利就被拖到了比賽會場，然後進行了今天的首次冰面練習。

「……你這根本是完全沒睡好吧？」總算發現勇利這狀態根本不是單純的惡夢問題的Victor，摸著自己的下巴說出了自己的感想。不過若只是昨晚睡不好那也不是什麼重要大事，因為在下午可以補睡回來就萬事大吉。

於是拖著不在狀態的勇利回去酒店、瞬間翻找出自己的眼罩並套到勇利的頭上、將勇利的外出運動服極速脫個清光、將人推到自己的床上去、趕快地拉過被子覆了過去，Victor不消十分鐘就為勇利創做出睡午覺的優良環境。

「直到晚上參賽為止都用來睡覺吧。」將自己當作是麥卡欽地趴在勇利的身上，Victor柔和地學習家庭主婦照顧小孩子的方式、輕輕拍著勇利讓他更容易入眠。「這樣就沒問題了，我以前也是在比賽的前一刻都還在睡覺……」

然後，Victor自己就這麼睡著了。

*

「勇利好像還是沒怎麼睡到嗎？」自己一人睡得超飽的Victor，精神奕奕地雙手搭上了自己那沒精打采的選手的肩。

「欸？不！我睡到了、睡到了！」因為各種狀況而沒能獲得最佳的休息的勇利，在Victor的強壓之下被嚇得勉強自己打起精神過來。

雖然下午那時被Victor強制拖去睡午覺、被壓著的時候是有點痛苦，但在最後還是有能熟睡過一小短時間，所以勇利自覺狀態是比起早上試跳的時候好上了點點。儘管就真的只有那一點點而已。

更何況到了現在的這個時刻，狀態不好、沒有睡飽、覺得累都成不了等一下比賽失準的理由。大家也同樣是懷著躊躇的心情渡過了一整天的時間，所有人的休息條件都是一致的。沒有整理得好自己的情緒，那就只會是個人的責任。

但對Victor來說作為一個教練，管理選手的狀態也是他個人的責任。所以即使明白以勇利的個性一定會希望在最後的出賽以前先練習一下跳躍的動作，Victor還是下達了這樣的命令：「等一下六分鐘的練習時間禁止起跳，這可是教練的命令喔，勇利。」

可是在精神不太好的狀態下，會聽從被自己視作只有一半可靠的Victor的話，那也不是勇利的作風。因此他在冰場上作最後的練習時，還是按著原有的舞步和節奏、於適當的時間作出了簡單的跳躍動作——然後瞬間摔在冰面上。跳躍失敗了的勇利，結果只能白白浪費這最後六分鐘的冰面練習機會，一臉沮喪地回到陸地。

看到眼內的Victor也實在是無話可說了，到了現在這個時刻再教訓為什麼不聽話也已經於是無補，所以就只好安慰這孩子「就算練習失敗了也沒關係，到正式上場時才成功的狀況也很常發生。」雖然以他個人的經驗來看，這種狀況是比較罕見……或者說是在他狀態差的時候，也最少能獲得到一面獎牌才對。這樣子來看，那也根本算不得上什麼狀態很差。

而摔倒後的勇利也總算是真正地清醒過來了，雖然狀態也依然沒有得到很大的改善，但最少沒有了午睡剛過後的那種腦袋一片空白的感覺。只是若在六分鐘練習時有好好地聽從Victor的指引、沒有跑去練習跳躍動作的話，那也許就能夠更加踏實地站在賽場上表演了。一想到這裡，勇利將頭垂得更低地道歉著。

無論如何勇利在任何賽事上都不能夠有任何太大的失誤，否則要是Victor就這麼拋下自己的話……

作為從全世界的手裡搶走了Victor的人，勇利再一次被自己施加了沉重的壓力。雖然昨夜沒有睡好可能是因為於長谷津親友們的影響；下午無法好好補眠都是因為Victor將自己當成了麥卡欽壓在勇利的身上；但現在讓他自己透不過氣來的卻是他自己。儘管他明白Victor已經和自己建立起了深厚的聯繫，他能感受得到Victor幾乎每一個行動都是為了自己能夠更加順利地達成「最終賽冠軍」這個目標，所以Victor是不會隨便拋棄「勝生勇利」的。可是理智的正面思考卻無法轉變心理上那種毫無理據可言的擔憂，反倒是讓勇利的內心更加混亂、更加不知所措。

結果去到最後，他連面對其他選手的表演也做不到了。當勇利知道其他人都能正常發揮或是有出色的表演，那就代表著自己的表現必須要再更上一層樓。但在自己心理狀態極為一般、甚至算得上有點差的情況下，要勇利像昨晚那樣可以零失誤演出實在是強人所難。不過今晚不表現出精彩的演出又沒有辦法保得住第一名的地位，再想起昨晚出賽過後自己說出口的一大堆狂言，勇利腦袋再次一片空白起來了。

雖然這次空白的狀況和剛剛下午的不一樣，但勇利那種種影響得到別人的奇行，也足以讓Victor明白這孩子又鑽進了死胡洞中。無法理解得到勇利為什麼會看著他人的表演而感到緊張，Victor只能一次次地將勇利帶去可能適合讓他冷靜下來的地方。起初是不會看得見直播的走廊、接著是不會被他人打擾的角落，最後總算是找到了停車場這個現在的時間點最沒人逗留的地方。

可是讓勇利與世隔絕了以後，又反而讓他有了空間為了其他人排名的事情而不安起來。清楚知道現在這最後的一刻鐘該做的事的Victor，只好盡最大的能力來安撫勇利、讓勇利集中在做熱身運動之上。

不過所謂的地下停車場，正是建築在會場正下方區域的場所。在那裡的確會什麼人也沒有，可卻會因為環境的空蕩而變成最能感受得到觀眾們看表演的熱情的位置。因此當完成了熱身運動的勇利沒想太多就脫下耳塞，為了彼集的表演而熱烈響起的歡呼聲和猶如小規模地震一般的震撼感傳達給他時，勇利恐懼的情緒又一下子決堤了。

沒想過這地方會做成這種反效果的Victor錯愕地看向了勇利。已經萬事休矣的他在腦袋空白的這一瞬間，只能做出雙手掩住勇利雙耳、喊出「不要聽」這樣的話。在那刻勇利的注意力又重新回歸到Victor的身上，但看著他那不斷飄移的目光任誰都看得出勇利的問題根本沒得到解決。

到底為什麼作為有過世界級出賽經驗的選手的勇利，會像初出茅廬的年輕選手一般被其他人的表現而影響得到呢？以勇利能夠自我監督和自我照顧的能力看來，現在他所表現出來的狀態，根本就不像是切合得到他自身經驗的模樣。但在那以前，容讓勇利以這種糟糕的心理狀態上場，絕對只是送他去死而已。作為一直將勇利的努力在最接近的距離全部看在眼內的人，只有這一件事絕對不能妥協。不可以什麼也不做就讓勇利上場、不應讓他承受在觀眾面前因為心理狀態不好而摔倒的悲劇、絕對不能讓他從此失去好不容易才重新建立起來的那丁點兒的自信。可是在這刻還有什麼是能為勇利做得到的呢？

對了，既然選手的心靈是如此如同玻璃一般地脆弱——

*

從昏暗的地下停車場回到了光芒萬丈的比賽會場，Victor默默地護送勇利踏上冰場。而現在的他也只能默默地護送了。因為在他破斧沉舟後，勇利也就因此而負面情緒大爆發，在狠狠哭過後他就沒再跟Victor說上一句話。

回想到這兩天下來的一連串事件，就像是在將「Victor的指導對勇利來說並不合用」的現實一次次地搬到他的面前。雖然他也知道怎麼看怎麼算自己都不是極優秀的教練，但Victor本來以為自己和勇利是極為合拍的。可是在被勇利狠狠地申訴過以後，就算是從來都充滿自信的他也實在是無法像過往那樣地肆意妄為了。

原以為自己所做的一切都能從勇利的身上獲得理想的回應、協助得到勇利的成長，但卻反而被告知「你默默地相信我就好」，那也就是說自己根本白忙一場、甚至是造成別人的困擾了。Victor默默地抱著備用的水瓶，盯著自己和勇利同樣心愛的冰場，開始後悔為什麼以前還在Yakov身邊的時候不順便學習怎樣當出色的教練。

雖然勇利不想與Victor說話，但他也沒有抗拒接近Victor。勇利默默地從Victor遞過來的紙巾盒中抽出了紙巾、製作出一團垃圾。Victor伸出手想要接過那一團紙巾，卻沒想到勇利那隨手一放卻錯過了自己的手邊。在那瞬間Victor自然地傾身向前接住了自由落下的紙巾團，然後——頭頂的髮旋就被前方的勇利伸手戳著轉了一下，再被輕輕地拍了一下頭頂。有點呆呆地重新抬起頭來的Victor，卻只能目睹勇利留給自己的優雅背影。

這是原諒我了嗎？想起了在以前也發生過被勇利觸摸摸髮旋的事件，摸著自己頭頂的Victor無法再保持一貫帥氣的、自信滿滿的表情，只能露出一臉茫然的神情。

「你默默地相信我就好」這一句無法理解意義的話語，一直在Victor的內心深處不斷的迴盪著，直到勇利跳出了那一個等於Victor Nikiforov代名詞的後內點冰四周跳——

對啊，我沒辦法不去相信你。

因為你就是那個不斷超出我的想像、將各種的驚喜和情感帶給我的人，勝生勇利。

我只要默默地相信你就好。

I will always be there and stay with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我是二次元偶像宅、愛好是運動觀賞的斯羅。
> 
> 當初投入進《ユーリ!!! on ICE》的坑底裡，是被第一話的作畫和感動所震撼了。因為看完第一話的餘韻實在是久久沒法吹散，我就忍不住寫了「如果從Victor的角度看整件事」的腦補文章。然後在第二話和第三話裡也是找了喜歡的位置繼續切入自己的觀點，然後貼到Lofter上希望能找到有同感的人。
> 
> 直到第八話，我認識了JJ，我就瞬間當上JJ的迷弟了！
> 
> \--嗯，意外總是這樣發生的分隔線--
> 
> 雖然去到最後我還是沒有因為自己寫出來的各種腦補而變得喜歡上Victor，但最少我也能從這次的創作中更加投入到YOI的世界裡去了。希望下一次再出YOI的本子時，會是有關JJ、Yuri和Otabek相關的故事吧。  
> Victor和勇利完全退役後的滑冰界，一定依然有趣w我深深地確信著under 20的他們和全劇最讚的Phichit的實力。
> 
> 最後感謝夜靈協助我校對，並在這季動畫期間和我一起討論YOI的事情；感謝冰晶和香港文手會協助我將本子送印；感謝閱讀到這裡的你。


End file.
